


Ribbon kiss

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Side johnten and jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark's new year goal was confessing his undying love to donghyuck but he didn't know donghyuck also had a surprise for him too...





	Ribbon kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear @/peperin27 ♡

It happened all too suddenly. One second they were counting down from 10 to 0 for new year, next second his lips were on donghyuck's lips. All he could do, even though he was beyond shocked, cupping donghyuck's face gently and pulling him closer and kissing him back as passionately.

Donghyuck's hold on the white ribbon around mark's neck tightened and he smiled into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mark"

Mark's head snapped back so hard when he heard that soft, heavenly voice that jaemin got worried about if he broke his neck.

"Oh hey donghyuck. I didn't uhm i didn't know you will come to the party too" mark said, trying to calm his heart down cause god freaking damn it, donghyuck looked way too good tonight and mark's knees were getting way too weak for his beautiful, beautiful smile.

"I wasn't going to be honest. I was just going to stay at home and watch doctor who's new year episode while eating popcorn and choking on my hot chocolate if daleks comes out again cause god knows i fucking tired of their shit but jeno literally begged me to come to the party so he can make out with jaemin in a corner and i take care of the guests even though it's his home."

"Oh...." mark let out the breathe he was holding in while watching donghyuck talk. 

This beautiful boy was going to be the end of him he swore to god.

"Yeah" donghyuck said, chuckling at jeno's blushing face and his "shut up hyuck!"

Mark did catch the couple making out in a corner a while later. He didn't tell it to donghyuck but donghyuck knew it anyway and said "i swear to god i'm so scared that jaemin will ruin my pure jeno's innocence one day." Jokingly.

Mark just laughed nervously and sipped from his glass that had red wine in it and choked on it's sweet but bitter taste a bit. Because mark never drank wine before but jaemin kinda, actually not kinda but definetely, forced him to try it at least once. "Come on mark try it once. And maybe you can talk with donghyuck better if you aren't compeletly sober". 

Little did he know it was going to be donghyuck who was going to make a move on mark...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you really put grape juice and lemon soda in mark's glass ?" Jeno asked while caressing his boyfriend's face.

Jaemin giggled playfuly "yeah. I thought it would be a good prank for a few seconds till mark notice it isn't wine but i didn't think he wouldn't even notice it while drooling all over donghyuck."

"You are such a little devil, aren't you baby ?" 

"You love this little devil" jaemin said, pulling jeno closer by his neck to a kiss which then turned into a whole making out session.

"Ewwwww what are they doing ?" The shorter one between two elemantry schoollers asked to his friend while watching his older brother's friends doing something he doesn't know on the couch.

"They are kissing lele" said the slightly taller one, looking with his open eye while closing the other one to not see the view compeletly.

"It looks gross jisunggie"

"I know lele. But my mom said when someone kisses someone else it means they love each other."

"Awww that's cute"

Jisung nodded and pecked chenle's cheek. Chenle gasped and held his cheek in shock.

"Jisunggie ?"

"Jisunggie loves you lele"

Chenle made a sound pretty close to a dolphin's scream and hugged jisung with his small hands.

"Lele loves jisunggie too jisunggie." Then he broke the hug and pouted "but can we please not do what nana and nono hyung are doing ?"

Jisunggie nodded "yes lele. I don't want that too."

"Yay." Chenle made another sound, again pretty similiar to a dolphin, and held jisung's hand "let's eat some cookies jisunggie"

"Okay lele"

They walked to the kitchen hand in hand, making jaemin cry over how cute they are.

"I'M SUCH A HAPPY DAD!!" Echoed in the living room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is this ribbon thing ?"

"Jaemin thought everyone should choose a color of ribbon and wear it around their neck and make a new year wish while holding it." Jeno said, holding jaemin close to his side by his waist.

"That...sounds pretty stupid" renjun said and got hit in the back of his head by jaemin

"Shut up renjun. Why don't you go and eat some nachos."

"You know what jaemin ? I actually will do that." Renjun said, picked the green ribbon, put it on his neck carelessly and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you think he will wish for more nachos ?" Donghyuck asked to mark while bending down the table to pick the white ribbon.

"I bet he will" mark said and laughed and but his laughter died down on his throat when donghyuck got closer to his face.

He could smell donghyuck's sweet and soft vanilla like scent and his eyes looked even bigger that up close and oh wow his lips looked so plump, and pink, and kissable, and-oh dear god donghyuck was putting the white ribbon around mark's neck!

"Here, i think it looks great on you" donghyuck said, smiling at mark sweetly.

"W-why white ?"

"I once heard white represents pureness. You are the purest person i had ever met mark. So..."

"WE GOTTA COUNT DOWN FROM 10!!"

"YES ? WHAT ?" ten, who was, still, making out with his tall as fuck boyfriend on the couch yelled back.

"NOT YOU HYUNG! THE NUMBER 10!"

"OH! YEAH WE GOTTA COUNT DOWN!"

"7!"

"Donghyuck"

Donghyuck turned around to face mark, when their eyes met mark could SWEAR he saw something so close to LOVE in donghyuck's eyes.

"6!"

"Mark"

"5!"

Mark took a deep breathe.

"4!"

He exhaled the deep breathe.

"3!

"Donghyuck"

Donghyuck chuckled at mark's nervous but cute, high pitched voice.

"2!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Mark didn't know if he was drunk and was seeing things that aren't real but he saw how donghyuck's lips curled into a smirk.

"Fucking finally"

"1!"

"What ?"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

Next thing mark knew he was kissing passionately with donghyuck in the middle of the jeno's house's living room while jaemin was recording it and jaehyun was drunk-singing "that's what i like" and taeyong dabbing in his arms.

"You all are a mess and i don't even know why i'm slightly enjoying it" renjun said with a bowl of nachos in his hands, watching this whole mess.

"Don't tell me you love me back" mark said when they broke the kiss finally to breathe.

"I had been since high school actually but it's nice that you finally noticed." Donghyuck said while caressing the hair that fell on mark's forehead.

"........fuck."

Donghyuck laughed and mark's heart filled with FUCKING BUTTERFLIES! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Exactly. So the amazing mark lee loves me back ? For all those times he was a nervous wreck he was loving me ?" 

Mark kinda wanted to slap donghyuck's grin off of his face but he could never so he just rolled his eyes and put the red ribbon around donghyuck's neck and said "ugh shut up." Before pulling him into a kiss again.

"I had waited for it for FIVE FUCKING YEARS OH MY GOD!!!"

"Shouldn't that be mark or hyuck who says that ?"

"SHUT UP RENJUN! I HAD WAITED FIVE YEARS FOR THAT!"

"Baby maybe you drank too much wine." Jeno said while taking the glass out of jaemin's hand.

"Jeno! Jeno jeno jeno! Can we get married and adopt mark and donghyuck ? Can we please ? Please please please ? And a puppy. I love puppies."

Jeno laughed and pulled jaemin to his chest "of course we can baby"

"Thank you babe" jaemin said before starting snoring, falling asleep on jeno's chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mark"

"Baby ?"

Donghyuck looked up at mark's face while his head was still on mark's legs.

"Why did you choose the red ribbon ?"

"What red ribbon baby ?" Mark asked, putting his book aside to focus fully on donghyuck.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and caressed the hair at the back of mark's neck.

"Last year's last night. When we had to choose ribbons to wear. You put the red one around me. Why ?"

"Oh...cause red reminds me you"

Donghyuck would kiss mark right there and then cause of that soft look in his eyes if he wasn't so curious about what he meant.

"Can't you talk a little more clearer ?"

"Red is such a great color. It's immidetaly eyecatching, dazzling, full of emotions, full of wildness, full of fierce." Mark said before leaning down towards donghyuck's face "just like you, my love"

Donghyuck blushed so hard but managed to say a "ugh you are so cheesy" out before mark kissed him softly.

"You love it" mark said when they broke the kiss for just a bit. 

"I do" donghyuck said and they kissed again. And again. And again till jeno called mark to invite them to their new year party.

Oh well, it meant one more new year kiss for him and donghyuck he guessed. 

And maybe donghyuck was going to cry a bit too...when he saw the ring he bought for him...just maybe!

"What are you thinking about ?" Donghyuck asked with his beautiful, shiny eyes and oh...mark was so weak again...

"You will see tonight" mark said, kissing the love of his life again...


End file.
